Jason
Jason — first appearance in Angels’ Blood Character Description Jason is an angel. He is the spymaster and is part of The Seven. Jason is lovers with Mahiya. About Species * Angel Age * 700 years old Allegiance * Raphael — served Raphael for 600 years * The Seven Powers & Abilities * spymaster * strong immortal even in childhood * highly intelligent, speaks many languages * able to use his voice as a weapon * can physically manifest shadows * can create black fire * able to remain unseen even while standing right in front of a person * mind has impenetrable shields * inherited his mother’s ability to sense things happening hundreds of miles away * hears secrets whispered in the winds Occupation / Position * the spymaster * makes it a point to know everything he can about everyone Weapons * carries a unique black sword Tattoos * The entire left side of his face tattooed * Jason chose to go through the grueling process that meant the tattoo would “stick” to his immortal skin. The tattoo was like an acknowledgment of the wildness inside Jason. Naasir had gone with Jason on one of Jason’s trips to the Pacific Island home of the artist who’d done the work. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Habitat / Residence / Origins * Refuge * born on a small Pacific atoll that no longer exists Character / Personality / Motivations * one of the most magnificent singing voices in angel kind, but did not sing for centuries * had become virtually emotionless * intensely private and quiet * craves physical contact with others * will wait for days or weeks to unearth a single truth Physical Description * The entire left side of his face tattooed * sooty black wings that seem to absorb light * long black hair worn tied back, black eyes * He has dark hair, brown skinned Love Interests * Princess Mahiya Connections * Parents: Aurelani and Yaviel * Spouse/Mate: Princess Mahiya * Group: The Seven * Fialty-to: Raphael * Friends: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Neha wants him as her consort Archangel's Storm, ch. * has made Raphael vow to kill him if he ever turns * as far as Naasir could work out, Jason knew everything. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Biography / History Jason is the son of Aurelani and Yaviel—his parent’s story considered one of the great angel romances. His father became obsessive and murdered his mother in a jealous rage. Jason was left alone for decades and forgot how to connect to others. He had become virtually emotionless. only begins to feel emotion again after blood bonding with Mahiya. Other Associaed Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Neha * Dmitri * Venom * Galen * Illium * Naasir * Aodhan * Lijuan's Citidel * Neha * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Jason was in India checking on Mahiya's mother for her when Raphael sent him to assist Naasir to rescue Andromeda.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Finds Naasir in Lijuan's territory, with maps, talked strategy for rescuing Andromeda. "You must use the primal part of your nature in this. You must be cunning and stealthy and unseen.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Jason helped Naasir escape with Andromeda and Suyin from Lijuan's Citidel by creating distractions.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13-15 Jason took Suyin to Amanat for sanctuary and healing care, asking Keir to meet them there.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 He meets Naasir on the dock in Japan. Naasir tells him to return home to Mahiya, the task of finding Alexander is a two person job, anyway.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Quotes : “I’ll be behind you,” Jason assured him. “If you can’t send me a message to let me know your location, just keep going. I’ll find you.” ... “Don’t take too long or I’ll come back for you.” ... Jason held his eyes and then he did something he hadn’t done for a long time. He reached out to touch Naasir, closing his hand over Naasir’s shoulder in a firm grip. “I know,” he said. “Now, let’s hunt.” — Jason and Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 : Perhaps, he thought, considering Jason’s touch, there were more benefits to mating than he’d realized. Even with a soft, breakable mate, Jason was happy now. Jason hadn’t been happy for hundreds of years. He’d been dark inside. — Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 : “Before Mahiya, when Jason was yet lost in darkness, the only time I saw him close to a smile was after Illium challenged him to an old-fashioned duel.” — Raphael Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:The Seven Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower